castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RaySchechter/Phantom of Shadow loadouts
The Phantom of Shadow has a few requirements in order to obtain maximum damage: * Divine: 1300 * Resistance: 500 * Elemental: -100 Impact: * Divine can reduce up to 40% of damage * There is no information at this time on how much damage is reduced by the 500 Resistance * There is no information at this time on how much bonus damage is possible from the -100 Elemental Resistances 1) Divine In a previous blog post, I described how to obtain 1300 Divine: User_blog:RaySchechter/Thoughts_on_building_Divine_for_the_Phantom_of_Shadow Here is a summary of what you should have in order to achieve 1300 Divine: ----------+----------------------+-------- Amulet | Heart of Abomination | 190 Armor | Armor of Redemption | 180 Boots | Soul Greaves | 30 Glove | Dragon Form Claw | 100 Helmet | Mandible Crown | 190 Magic | Deaths Embrace | 90 Medal | N/A | N/A Off-Hand | Imbued Medusa | 200 Warbanner | N/A | N/A Weapon | Living Death | 140 ----------+----------------------+-------- General | *Jera | *60 ----------+----------------------+-------- Gems | ** 3 Epic gems at 41 | **123 ----------+----------------------+-------- Totals: 1303 * Not everyone is going to have Jera. Instead, to reach 1300+, you will need a 4th Divine gem ** 3 Epic gems of 41 Divine each = 123 Divine, where 41 is the highest reported gem value 2) Piercing and Elemental Piercing Epic gems cannot be equiped to Legendary gear, so in order to use 3 Epic gems, you will need to have them equipped on non-legendary gear. Because of this, I have selected some non-legendary equipment that will still get us to where we need to be. Leg = Legendary, legendary gems can only be forged into legendary equipment I used the highest reported gem values ------------+----------------------------+-------------+--------+-------+-------+-----+------ Equipment | | Gem | Pierce | Earth | Water | Air | Fire ----------+----------------------------+-------------+--------+-------+-------+-----+------ Amulet | *Doom Heart (Leg) | *Any | | | | | 30 Armor | Wormhide Breastplate | Divine | 75 | 25 | | | Boots | Elandal Greaves | Divine | 15 | 25 | | | Glove | Deathgauntlet (Leg) | Water (Leg) | 75 | | 225 | | Helmet | Helm of the Dragon-Emperor | Divine | 20 | 30 | | | Magic | Magmaflame (Leg) | | | | | | 50 Medal | Warrior Spirit Medal | Pierce | 50+82 | | | | Off-Hand | Flamebound Destroyer (Leg) | Air (Leg) | | | | 225 | Warbanner | Mystic Warbanner (Leg) | Pierce (Leg)| 40+98 | | | | Weapon | Maw of the Void (Leg) | Fire (Leg) | 125 | 80 | | | 225 ----------+----------------------------+-------------+--------+-------+-------+-----+------ Totals: 580 160 225 225 305 ----------+----------------------------+-------------+--------+-------+-------+-----+------ * You are going to fall in one of three categories for amulets: 1) Doom Heart (Leg) 2) Other slotted 3) No slots However, with all the other equipment covering the Resistance and Elemental Resistances, it will not matter what gems you have forged in the Amulet. 3) Sources As a "dinosaur build" and a Free to Play player, it has been difficult for me to obtain any Legendary equipment, or even a medal from the Colloseum. My source of information came from digging into the awesome pages below written by some awesome people: * Phantom_of_Shadow * Divine_Items * Legendary_Equipment * Best_PvP_Equipment_-_Duel * Piercing_and_Resistance * Chaos_Campaign 4) A message to the reader I would be interested to see how you have setup your avatar for the epic battle against the Phantom of Shadow Category:Blog posts